1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for an electric motor vehicle, and especially relates to a control apparatus for a permanent magnet electric motor suitable for the electric motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally in the control apparatus for an electric motor vehicle driven by a permanent magnet type synchronous motor, it is indispensable to realize a wide variable speed and variable torque control. A current control part in the control apparatus receives a torque reference previously operated according to a necessary torque and a rotation speed of the electric motor and information of the relative location of a magnetic pole of a rotor to a stator, and determines current and phase of the electric power that should be supplied into the electric motor on the basis of the torque reference and the information received, and further generates a driving signal for power elements of an inverter bridge so as to supply electric power and drive the electric motor. For example, such conventional devices are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 62-25893 (1987), Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-225588 (1994).